


Wait

by wyvernqueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernqueen/pseuds/wyvernqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra/Aqua oneshot.  In the distant future, Aqua and the other keyblade wielders stumble upon a living suit of armour isolated in the Keyblade Graveyard, and she has the feeling she knows who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic I thought would fun to write, since it's pretty much inevitable that Aqua and Terra will see each other again somehow in KH3. I'd also like to thank my friend for the wonderful prompt when I was stuck and wasn't sure how to start. :)

The wind rustled through a sepia wasteland. Mountainous crags and stones littered the plains, creating an eerie sound as the breeze came and passed. The war was nigh, and there were only three Guardians of Light who had dared traverse the land after all of it's history. They sought advice from the strangest of places, a suit of armour that had dubbed itself the Lingering Will. Instead of advice, however, it offered something different - a solution by sacrifice.

"It's my fault. I fell too deep into the darkness. I'm just an empty suit of armour that can't change anything. At least, by finding Xehanort, I can take both of us down forever."

It turns, a series of metal clanking and grinding, after years of rusting in the Badlands. But to Aqua, she could only feel the vacant clinging as being _him ___.

"Wait." 

Her fellow Keyblade wielders watch her with a widened stare. She hadn't spoke until now, not even let slip a word - but from the beginning he knew it was her and she knew it was him. Even with his name, the Lingering Will, the mage could only interpret it as a mask for his true identity. 

He stops. He is alloy and ingot without a heart, an empty shell with no body, heart, or soul. He is inhuman, an abnormality even to the abnormal, but he hesitates because he remembers all that they've been through and feels it, even though he's lost it all. Aqua puts her hand on his shoulder. It's cold, and she can feel the metal plates merge with one another, but the first thing she notices is the absence of a heartbeat. She doesn't care. 

"You've held it against yourself so long. You don't think you deserve to look Ven and I in the face." 

He turns his head towards her. She can see nothing, no discernible expression, but she knows him too well, even if she can only see her own reflection in his ebony visor. 

"You do. You mean more to us than anything. Even if you are just a hollow shell and that's all we're ever going to get, we would be happy." 

The suit of armour tilts his head slightly to the side. He's skeptical. Hurt. Confused. 

"Then what do you want me to do, when I've already destroyed everything?" 

Aqua knows it - not in her mind, but in her heart. He's suffered much more than she has, forced to face the burden of his past mistakes over and over, not even knowing if they were dead or alive. But already, they're just a step closer to being reunited again - all three of them. She couldn't know his despair, but she could understand her own, so she says the only words she can. 

"Come home. It's time for you to come home, Terra." 

For a second, the barren wasteland and everything in it is silent. 


End file.
